The Knight and the Nutcrackers
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: Christmas has come once again, and with that, the annual stories. But what happens when those fairytales become real? Will it be a dream, or a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

The Knight and the Nutcrackers 

Doctor Who / Beyblade

For: **PreciousRoy**

"Twas the night before Christmas. And all through the town people were full of cheer. From old to young and big to small, most were hopeful of the incoming year... I, however, didn't know what to expect. Given my routine I didn't expect much to change, but on that night, it did. And I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

As groups of Christmas bells chimed out _Oh Come Ye Merry Gentlemen_ beautifully somewhere not too far away, the snow fell in the small London town. In the heaping downpour, a loud noise came, filling the ears of all walking the night painted streets, but soon enough they ignored it.

While the rustic noise, of what sounded like a faulting car engine, faded in and out before stopping, something pristine steadily came into view, covering the aged brick wall. With every loud and rumbly wheeze of the motor, which mimicked the rhythm of the average human heartbeat, it became more solid, eventually harboring a shadow.

Moments later, one of the two beautiful blue doors of the police box opened with a swift pull inward and slight squeak.

Out stepped a tall, young looking man. He had piercing red-violet eyes and porcelain pale skin. He was so white that he seemed to glow underneath the adjacent street lights that were subtly illuminating the alleyway he was parked in. The lighting was just so that he could see all as he looked around but no one could see him. Not unless he stepped fully out onto the spacious sidewalk.

Running a lanky, excited hand through his short and mop like, two tone hair, the man looked around and scowled. His heated and unamused gaze turned back to the blue box.

With a pointed tongue, he said, his deep voice somewhat baritone, "If I don't give you a specific destination, just press buttons all willynilly, why is it always London, England you send me to? Am I that boring, predictable even? Or do you just like familiarity? Playing it safe with me, are ya? ...Well?"

Though he waited he got nothing for a response. In the end, he just turned his broad back to his ally and took in where exactly she'd landed him.

At a steadfast pace the owner of the ancient object made his way into the decorative lights. From multicolored to plain white, the six foot (182.88 centimeters) tall man was splotched delicately in every shade imaginable.

Waking around, he saw a nearby pole sporting a flyer of some kind. Going over to it he learned he was in Abbywood, mainly in Greenwich.

"OK, so I'm near the greater London area. That helps, and was oddly convenient... Now what?" He mumbled it to himself.

It seemed to be an odd habit of this new body. It'd definitely take some getting used to, after all, he was still finding himself. By bumping his head as the time machine spun hurriedly in the air hoping to land soon, her own inside's churning and popping with regeneration energy, he remembered who he was. His name, that was all he could recall though.

"Nearly ten thousand years of this, and they're still coming up with new ways to build and play with me..." He rolled his eyes at the notion before sarcastically muttering, "How fun."

In the back of his mind, he wondered who _they_ was. Why did he feel like a puppet, and yet at the same time, also the puppeteer? From a logical standpoint that didn't make any sense, but in his head, it made more sense than the snow right now.

* * *

Across town, in a crowed shopping center, Ray Kon was dropping some more bags in the backseat of his tiny car before slamming the door shut. He then went around to the front and plopped down into his seat, closing the door behind him and taking in a deep breath. The rush hours around here were crazy. Why on earth did he have to choose here of all places to study abroad?!

From a secluded mountain village in Beijing, China, all the world over to a small town in London, England... It was certainly a culture shock and a major adjustment. Luckily he had family here willing to help him. He was staying with his Uncle Ben who was a traveling chef, and two cousins. Along with his cousin's grandfather. The tiny family had decided to leave the village with him under the pretense that they wanted to make sure he was safe and well fed. Now that was something he wouldn't protest and didn't, he was more than happy to have the company.

Relishing in the silence he took in another breath, feeling his shoulders fall and his toned, tense muscles relax more upon exhale.

Picking up on the light, damp crunch of snow under soft pitter patters, Ray looked to his left, out the driver's side window, and saw that his skinny pinkette of a kitty cousin was approaching him, her steps bouncy and swift. Clearly she was happy about something, and curiosity was going to kill this cat tonight it seemed.

Ignoring his brain's repetitive screams to stay where it was warm, he stepped back out into the stinging cold. Looking the poofy pompom covered, girly, fluffy, cozy, pink painted woman over he smoothly asked, "Hey, Mariah, what's got you so excited?"

With her golden cat-like eyes beaming, she said, "Oh nothing, just found the perfect Christmas gift. Our first Christmas, and in England! I'm so ecstatic!"

Ray chuckled to himself, she was so cute at times. "Of course, we all are."

"Get your shopping done?" Mariah quipped, her mind racing every which way.

With a smile Ray said, "No, but I'm close."

Mariah cocked her head cutely to one side and said, "Geez, are you spoiling us. or are you buying for the whole community?"

Ray chuckled, "No, just you guys and some friends."

She stood straight and said sweetly, "I see, well I think you've got enough."

Ray shrugged, "If you say so."

Hearing even and loud footsteps approaching them, the two looked to their right and left to see an army of men dressed as nutcrackers climbing the streets. Ray and Mariah hurriedly moved off onto the sidewalk, giving the festive soldiers some room.

After they passed them by, Ray opened the door for Mariah to slide in and started the car for them to head home.

Speeding down the road, Ray caught sight of something in his rearview mirror, they were being followed. Breaking out into a cold sweat, and pressing the pedal to the floor, he wondered why. Most people had nothing to do with him, and he had nothing to do with most people... All the more reason for him and his company to be worried.

The mad man living in an odd box stepped casually along the powdery paths, taking in the quaint quiet beauty he rarely got to experience.

Catching the clanging sound of rushing, demanding, metal footsteps the young man looked around and soon spotted an army of Holiday clad somethings rounding a corner. Scowling, he watched them closely. They appeared to be following something, or better yet, _someone_.

Donning a black and light blue raggedy suit, he darted in the direction of the speeding car, momentarily wondering why he was even doing this. And really, what was the point?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

** It's not the whole thing, it'll be in parts. Still, I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two:**

The Christmas themed soldiers marched on, trailing not too far behind the speeding vehicle.

"Why are they following us?" Mariah asked, her panicked features glistening from sweat.

Ray jerked the wheel to one side and the car went to the right, turning sharply onto another street. "I don't know but it can't be good 'cause I can't shake them."

There was a hard slam, a creaking pound, on the roof of his car. It shook and rattled those inside as if they were balls in a box.

"Is there seriously someone on top of your car?"

"I have no clue!"

Ray pushed the pedal down more, and moved himself from side to side.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hang on!"

After a bit, there was some loud clangy bangs and many loud pops. It was

as if some power lines were going bust. The two hesitantly glanced back and saw that they were no longer being followed, or chased as it were. Mariah sat right in her seat and took a breath. She gazed ahead and went pale with shock.

"Look out!" She screamed.

Whipping his head around Ray slammed on the breaks. However, it was a moment too late because, hearing a thump and a loud grunt, he just knew he'd hit something. Hesitantly daring a better view over the hood, he saw it wasn't a something so much as a someone. And, just to rub salt into what was already going to be traumatic, it was someone he knew. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Thought he never would again honestly. At least he looked like him.

The two rushed out of the car and up to the groaning form on the wintery, wet pavement.

With either of them crouching down on one side they moved him up by his arms into a sitting position.

"Kai?" Ray said, his addled mind racing with all sorts of questions.

There was another groan, and then a deep voice said, "Who?"

"Your name is Kai and you're in England, buddy. It's Christmas time." Ray tried, not sure what to make of this.

"Oh-"

Amongst the laughter and giggling from a group of kids across the street, a tightly packed snowball hit the odd man square in the forehead, knocking him back.

"Sorry!" A distant boy shouted, clearly feeling guilty.

Mariah shot the kids a dirty look and said, "Go play somewhere else where it's safe!"

"Kai?" Ray tried again, hoping he was okay.

His head popped up like a Jack-in-the-Box, startling the two. "You know, they should really teach kids not to throw things."

He jumped to his feet, the couple looking at him fright. Who the hell was this?!

"Especially at those who can't defend themselves! Seriously, bloody lucky I was here, these two look frightened!" He shouted, uncharacteristically loud, his body animated.

"Kai?" Mariah tried, exchanging glances with Ray.

"Ohhh, look at youuuu!" He started, grinning like he'd discovered something phenomenal. "You look like you're from Casandra's time. She's the last human, well was, I did her in some time ago, daft nutter she was." He paused, "I've always wanted to ask. Are you cat people hybrids or do you just enjoy playing dress-up? I forget like a fish when excited, I guess. I don't know myself yet, I'm still cooking, and can never tell which when it comes to your species." He looked down at his feet, "Oh my god I love these shoes, big feet though really! They're bigger on the inside... They are so comfortable! Anyway, are you two a couple? Bit odd seeing you out then. Shouldn't you be home, uh, snogging?"

Mariah swiftly shook her head and blinked, both in disbelief. The hell was all that, and who the hell was Casandra?

"You have too much to drink or what? You had better straighten up, pronto. I have claws!" Mariah warned, showing him her elongated nails.

He lit up and bouncily said, "Now there's something new! Are they gloves?" He stopped himself, feeling disappointed, "Clearly not. Damn, I wanted to try them on."

He beamed again, "In any case, I love your hair, and your pointy ears!" He paused, "Are they attached too? Is it a wig? By golly it's unnaturally bright!"

Mariah rose a hand and let him have it.

His head whipped swiftly to one side, shocked open mouth and all.

He turned back to her, now unfazed and asked, "Are you and River Song related? Because damn that feels familiar!"

Mariah reared back for round two.

"Mariah, stop!" Ray cut in as he rushed to her, looking just as stunned and confused as she was.

"Kai?" Ray said, the man before them still studying his shoes as if he'd just gotten them.

"I'm, The Doctor. Hello!" He said, happy as ever.

Ray slowly let out a hand so as to shake his as he repeated, "The Doctor?"

He nodded. "I don't know who Kai is, I'm sorry."

"Then who are you?" Ray asked again, bewildered.

The Doctor scowled, "I just told you. I'm, The Doctor. It's nice to meet you-"

"Ray Kon, and this is my friend, Mariah Wong. I'm staying with her and her family. We're originally from China."

"I see."

"What's with the soldier looking Nutcrackers? And what do they want?" Mariah chimed in. Then she rudely added, "And if you're not Kai then why do you look like him?"

The Doctor shrugged, "For both, I'm not sure... Regeneration, it's a lottery."

"Regeneration?" Ray asked, confused, taking Mariah protectively into his arms.

The familiar sounds of pounding metal and blinding blue lights flooded his senses as they encroached from behind.

With a group nearing them, their commander in front, The Doctor turned around, raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed. His heated gaze was daring, silently threatening them to inch closer.

Ray and Mariah squinted their light-sensitive eyes. Ok, that light was murder. Why were they blinding them?

"Wha-"

"Hush!" The Doctor snipped, cutting Ray off.

"What's with the disguises?" The Doctor demanded, his bright purple lighted, silver laser pointer looking instrument never once wavering.

He even sounded like Kai, voice blunt, deep and soldier-like, as if he were running a platoon. Well, he sounded that way at the moment. A second ago, he seemed High.

"We, require, parts." Their commander said, his voice robotically cold and emotionless.

The Doctor said nothing, he only fired off one round after the other. Flaring, fiery pops filled the air, remnants raining onto the snow below.

Bangs and banging bodies followed with domino-like falls, sounding like trash bins on garbage day.

"You lot, you'll never change." The Doctor muttered, not enjoying the nightly embers or sickly smells emanating from the deathly debris, but happy those cat-like people were safe... For now anyway. Something told him this was far from over.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Part 2! Woohoo! It's not much but I hope you guys like it. I'll try and update when I can. But I don't think it will be too long of a wait. Let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! :) **


End file.
